1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates;to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a micro coaxial cable connector assembly with improved contact structure.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,582 discloses a micro coaxial cable connector assembly used for mating with a complementary connector to connect a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) with a main board of a notebook on which the complementary connector is horizontally mounted. The cable connector assembly comprises a first and a second housing members, a cable with a plurality of wires, an upper and a lower shield members, and a plurality of contacts. Each wire has a central signal conductor and a grounding braiding around the signal conductor. A grounding bar is soldered to the grounding braiding of the wires. The upper and the lower shield members attached onto the first housing member are engagingly jointed with each other and electrically contact with a shield member of the complementary connector. Meanwhile, the upper shield member further forms a plurality of spring fingers extending inside the first housing member to electrically engage with the grounding bar. Therefore, a grounding path from the wires to the complementary connector is established. However, in some applications, there is a need to having a micro coaxial cable connector assembly mating with a vertically mounted complementary header connector in a vertical direction.
Hence, an improved micro coaxial cable connector assembly is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved micro coaxial cable connector assembly mating with a header vertically mounted on a printed circuit board, in which the cable connector assembly has improved contacts to achieve good electrical connection with wires.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a cable connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of conductive contacts, a plurality of wires, a plurality of solder slugs and a grounding member. The housing comprises a mating portion defining a receiving cavity in a first direction, and a base perpendicular to the mating portion and defining a plurality of canals. Each contact comprises a pair of contacting portions received in the mating portion and a soldering portion connecting with the contacting portions and received in the canal. The soldering portion, forms an extrusion exposed beyond the canal. Each wire comprises a pair of conductors extending into corresponding canals in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction and a metal braiding surrounding the conductors. The solder slugs are received in the canals and respectively located between the soldering portions and the conductors. The grounding member comprises a first grounding shield assembled to the mating portion in the first direction and a second grounding shield assembled to the base in the second direction. The first and the second grounding shields electrically connect with each other and electrically connect with the metal braiding of the wires. The solder slugs melt upon heating the extrusions of the soldering portions to solder the contacts with the wires.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.